Elegost
"Like Aragorn, Elegost is a member of the Dunedain, the small band of Rangers whose duty is to defend the lands east of the Shire from enemy incursions. This clever warrior is in search of Hadhod, the Dwarf who is his friend and Traveling companion. Togetherthey will join Berethor's band and move south toward the great war that threatens to engulf Minas Tirith." -Lord of the Rings: The Third Age Guide (In the inner cover of the game case) Elegost is key to skill grinding; his Arrows of Sleep should be obtained before any grinding. Gallery Fresh Tracks.png|When he meets Idrial and Berethor, Elegost is "hunting" for his dwarf friend Hadhod Northern Storm1.png|Northern Storm, as Elegost gathers Lightning Northern Storm2.png|Northern Storm, as lights swirl in geometric patterns Creature Bane.png|The green glow of the Creature Bane skill of Ranger Craft Elegost of the Dunedain Elegost's two skill sets are Bow Craft and Ranger Craft. New skills in each set are gained by repeated use of existing skills from that set. Like all characters, he has Passive Skills, which are gained solely by leveling with XP. It is not possible to view more than five rows on the Skill menu, so Ranger Craft and Passive skill images are composite images. Bow Craft The more offensive of Elegost's two skill sets, it is arguably more powerful as it deals damage as well as reducing enemy efficacy. Creature Bane Default skill. A ranged attack that does increased damage to animals. Arrow Flurry A ranged attack that targets two foes. The same amount of damage is dealt to each, modified by the defense of the target; thus each of the same kind of foe will receive exactly the same damage. Skill Points : 15 Blinding Shot A ranged attack that lowers the accuracy of an enemy. Skill Points : 15 Draining Shot A ranged attack that gives Elegost Health; HP equal to damage done. Skill Points : 30 Crippling Shot A ranged attack that also slows the enemy. Skill Points : 30 Shield Piercing A ranged attack that lowers the melee defense of an enemy. Skill Points : 45 Pinning Shot A ranged attack that also prevents enemies from counter attacking. Skill Points : 60 True Shot A deadly ranged attack that causes tremendous damage to an enemy. Skill Points : 100 Ranger Craft Offering Healing potential as well as the indispensable Arrows of Sleep Aimed Shot Default skill. A more powerful ranged attack. Piercing Might A ranged attack that lowers the melee damage caused by the target. Skill Points : 5 Pierce Will A ranged attack that lowers the Spirit defense of an enemy. Skill Points : 10 Arrows of Sleep A ranged attack that puts a foe to sleep for a short time. Skill Points : 20 Paralyzing Shot A ranged attack that also prevents a foe from using any melee attacks for a short time. Skill Points : 20 Kingsfoil Grace Restores some Health to one party member over time. Skill Points : 35 Cursed Arrow A ranged attack that also weakens a foe's ranged attacks for a short time. Skill Points : 35 Flash Arrow A ranged attack that blinds all enemies, reducing their melee and ranged accuracy. Skill Points : 50 Arrow Splinters A ranged attack that also prevents a foe from attacking from range for a short time. Skill Points : 50 Grace of Athelas Grant entire party Health regeneration. Skill Points : 65 Pierce Spirit A ranged attack that also lowers the magic damage caused by an enemy for a short time. Skill Points : 65 Northern Storm Summons a lightning storm that strikes all foes for heavy damage over time. Skill Points : 95 Fangorn Roots A ranged attack that also completely immobilizes a foe for a short time. Skill Points : 100 Passive Skills Passive skills can only be raised by gaining XP; they are gained with character levels. Elegost's Passives make him fast, but they are not as powerful as some. There is something to be said for prioritizing leveling before skill grinding, due to the enhancements Elegost gets to his Arrows of Sleep at +45 levels and +50 levels. Ranger Evade Gives Elegost a chance to automatically dodge an enemy attack. Levels : 10 Dunedain Evasion Increases Elegost's ability to dodge an enemy attack. Levels : 5 Hands of the Bowman Increases Elegost's Decterity, which improves his accuracy. Levels : 5 Ranger War Rally Increases the rate at which Elegost gains Momentum for his actions. Levels : 5 Spirit of the Nor Increases Elegost's Action Point (AP) pool. Levels : 5 Frenzy Allows Elegost to immediately take two additional actions in his turn. Levels : 5 Blessing of Haste Allows Elegost to take actions more often during combat. Levels : 5 Sleep Volley Makes Arrows of Sleep attack affect all enemies. Levels : 5 Lingering Sleep Makes attack Arrows of Sleep last for the duration of the fight. Levels : 5 Crippling Might Increases effectiveness of Crippling Shot. Levels : 5 Gallery Equipment Cloaks: *Dunedain Wool Riding Cloak *Dunedain Wool Ranger Cloak *Dunedain Wool Captain’s Cloak *Ithilien Wool Ranger Cloak *Dunedain Wool Riding Hood *Ithilien Wool Captain’s Cloak *Dunedain Wool Ranger hood *Dunedain Wool Captain’s Hood *Gondorian Wool Fountain Guard Hood Bracers: *Dunedain Tan Leather Underbraces *Dunedain Layered Leather Overbraces *Ithilien Ranger Leather Overbraces *Minas Tirith Captainn’s Leather Overbraces *Minas Tirith Bronze Vambraces *Minas Tirith Mithril Vambraces Upper Body: *Dunedain Boiled Leather Jerkin *Dunedain Suede Leather Jerkin *Dunedain Chain-mail Hauberk *Dunedain Scale-mail Hauberk Lower Body: *Dunedain Boiled Leather Skirt *Dunedain Suede Leather Skirt of Arnor *Dunedain Chain-mail Skirt of Arnor *Dunedain Scale-mail Skirt Bows: *3rd Age Dunedain Hunting Bow *3rd Age Ithilien Ash Longbow *3rd Age Moria Goblin Shortbow *3rd Age Gondorian Shortbow *3rd Age Rohan Shortbow *3rd Age Uruk-hai Scout Bow *2nd Age Numenorian Longbow *3rd Age Mirkwood Bow *3rd Age Mordor Orc Shortbow Broaches: *3rd Age Dunedain Brooch of Arnor *1st Age Eregion Brooch of Weapon Warding *3rd Age Gondorian Brooch of Spirit Warding *3rd Age Rohirrim Brooch of Haven *3rd Age Rohirrim Brooch of Fortification *2nd Age Elven Brooch of Wrath *2nd Age Numenorian Brooch of Command *1st Age Gladhrim Brooch of Spirit Warding *2nd Age Rivendell Brooch of Sanctuary